


All night long.

by Babii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: Aleks is basically a horny boi who can’t sleep and decides to wake up James in the best way.





	All night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s typos, I made this at 3am

The cool night in California was peacefully quiet for the first time in what seemed life forever, as James slept beside his boyfriend. Aleks on the other hand, couldn’t concentrate enough to get some sleep, due to the difference of sounds than he was used to. It was 3:35am and he was getting restless. Then a thought grew in his mind on how he could tire himself. He could stream, but he didn’t feel like setting up all the equipment, or playing a game for that matter. He rolled over to face his peaceful boyfriend in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the street lights outside. He ran a hand through his loose curls, which were the only time where he let down his bun so he could be comfortable. He was careful not to wake him up, since he didn’t want to disturb his sleep. He noticed how much younger James looked when he was sleeping; the years of stress coming from running a company seemed to disappear, as his worry lines faded, and his jaw wasn’t grinding like it usually is when he’s under stress. Right now his lips were slightly parted, as small puffs of air hit Aleks’ face from time to time. He dipped down to give the sleeping man a small kiss on his forehead, and stroked his cheek. James’ eyes fluttered slightly but he remained sleeping, as Aleks sighed in relief. His hands continued down his arm, where he momentarily stopped to stroke his hand with his thumb. James’ fingers twitched in response, so Aleks quickly let go, making sure to not wake him up by any means yet. 

Aleks inhaled deeply before gently peeling back the covers. James laid on his back, in just an old oversized shirt and boxers. Aleks slowly shifted his body over his sleeping boyfriend and knelt down between his legs. The darker man shifted his legs slightly so they parted a bit more, which was good for Aleks’ part because it was one less step to worry about. His hands travelled up James’ inner thighs until they reached his boxers, where they rested on his hips, earning a mumble from the sleeping man. He trailed kisses along the inside of his thigh, where he lightly sucked before the the Edgar of the fabric of his boxers. James moaned quietly, as a noticeable bulge began to grow. Aleks cheekily smiled to himself because of the effect he had on James even in sleep. The blonde lightly palmed him through the fabric while continuing to lick along his skin. He looked up to make sure if he was still sleeping, and truth be told he was. James’ chest rose and fell quickly along with shorter breaths coming out of his mouth. He noticed his fingers twitching and his voice mumbling something Aleks couldn’t make out. Eventually James became fully hard under his touch, causing a straining tent in his underwear. Aleks gently freed his cock, making sure that the elastic band does not snap against his skin. Once it was freed, he expertly lolled his tongue out along the head of his cock while pulling at it’s base with a free hand. James let out a moan while his hips bucked subconsciously. Precum began at to emit from the tip, which he used for extra lubrication with his hands. James’ body suddenly jerked awake in the midst of his expertise blow job, causing Aleks to almost choke on his dick in surprise. “Wha-what’s going on?” James blurted our in confusion, only to find his boyfriend between his legs. “I couldn’t sleep,” was all Aleks could think of, while he continued to stroke his dick. James’ cock twitched and his legs parted further, as if his body had a mind of its own. Aleks licked along a pulsating vein and flattened his tongue along the tip, before gently grazing his teeth over it. James groaned in response, and wound his hands through his hair as he bucked his hips again for more attention. Aleks loved the feeling of James’ fingers tugging his hair, causing him to moan around his cock. “Fuck,” the curly haired man grunted as his hips began to thrust deep into Aleks’ warm mouth. 

James was practically fucking himself in Aleks’ mouth while he firmly held his head in place. His gag reflex began to trigger but he remained still and braced his hands around James’ thighs for support. Tears sprung in his eyes as he looked up to see his boyfriend in ecstasy, whose face was covered with a curtain of black curls, momentarily moving by short exhales from his mouth. “Aleksander, ohhhh fuck!” He moaned out, with more of an erratic pace coming from his hips. “I love fucking your mouth, you’re so fucking tight for me aahh!” Aleks loves it when he talked dirty to him during sex, it turned him on so much that he thought he could cum just from that. He tried to rub himself through his straining boxers with an unsteady hand, but ended up almost loosing balance in his knees and falling deeper into his dick. Right now the only thing keeping him from almost losing air and gagging at the same time was his own weight, so he didn’t want to risk that. As sweat began to bead over Aleks’ face, he deeply breathed through his nose and continued to get deep throated by his massive dick. “I’m gonna cum, Aleks,” the older man warned, as his breathing and thrusts became more and more erratic, he held Aleks’ head still. He made sure to watch James climax, as it was one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen and probably wouldn’t get tired of. James was deep in concentration with his eyebrows furrowed, and biting his lip as his muscles stiffened. Aleks braced himself and tried to relax his throat as best as he could. They both held eye contact as James went over the edge and his back arched in euphoria. He came with a high moan, his voice breaking towards the end of his climax. With wet eyes, the blonde graciously swallowed all the hot juices that he could lap up. Once he finished him off, James pulled him ontop of him into a tight hug, and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Aleks’ mouth with a little repulsion from it. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” James grinned into his mouth. “Yeah I know I’m the best,” he smiled cheekily back. James beard scratched his face, and he breathed in the scent of his skin, feeling sleepy from it.

“But what about you, don’t you have something that needs tending to?” James commented, as his hand felt the evident bulge pressed against his thigh. “It’s fine, I can take care of it myself if you want to go back to sleep,” Aleks offered. James shook his head, ”I’m far from tired now.” He said with lustful eyes as his hands travelled down to his ass and squeezed lightly. James chuckled darkly at Aleks’ reaction, as his breath hitched and his cheeks reddened deeply. They had a feeling that they were gonna be up all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet dreams people :)


End file.
